Eyes the Colour of Moonlight
by 00623426
Summary: It's an odd feeling when you realise someone has single-handedly changed your life.It's even more strange when you realise how much better you are with them. Lucina Stone never thought that she'd find what she did in the ancient walls of Hogwarts when she signed up for her student exchange program from New Zealand. But was leaving it all worth it?
1. Letters to the Moon

**Author's Note: **

**This is my verrrry first fan fiction. This story follows a small section of the life and times of Lucina Stone; an exchange student from New Zealand who leaves everything behind to go to Hogwarts - But was leaving it all worth it? **

**This story is dedicated to my beautiful best friend (& Beta) who frequently kicks my ass to write more and without whom I'm sure this story would be living within the endless depths of my brain. **

**Anyway; please enjoy and review :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing of this wonderful world that J.K Rowling has so expertly crafted. Nor do i own any characters or concepts.** **I take credit only for the characters and places i have dreamed of myself. ****

* * *

><p><em>"You never leave someone behind;<br>You take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind"  
>-Anonymous<br>_

**Preface:**

I was never one of those exceptionally extraordinary people so I never thought that I would be apart of something like this. Something that would simultaneously suffocate me and breathe new life into me, all at once.

I stared into those warm pearl gray eyes, savouring the love in them as they bore into my soul. Slowly, I watched as they darkened and cooled and that love leeched silently away; with a palpable shattering of my heart and hot, burning tears running down my cheeks, I turned on the spot and quite simply, I was gone.

**Chapter One - Letters to the Moon:**

Quietly, I slipped from my bed and tip toed to the double doors that lead outside, my silk slip floated softly around my knees and hovered about the smooth lines of my petite figure. Puhi - my grey tabby cat - meowed at me irritably at the movement of the bed. I flung back the soft white curtains that obscured my view. Tonight was a full moon. The large, circular moon smiled down at me from its star speckled home; and the undisturbed water of the pool mirrored the moonlight around the courtyard as I silently slipped outside. The slightly warm air hovered about from the unusually warm winter day that had passed, a cool breeze shifted through the courtyard picking up the loose strands of my chestnut hair. I crept to the edge of the pool and slipped into the waters comforting depths, sinking slowly to the bottom to watch the underside of the surface. I often did this during a full moon, tonight the moonlight played with the fragmented water, casting kaleidoscope images everywhere as the stars twinkled down at me – the dog star shined rather brightly tonight, though it was always more visible in the winter it didn't stop me admiring it's beauty. The magnified sound of my heart beating evenly echoed in my ears while the water hugged me from all around. It was calm down here, peaceful and comfortable.

I awoke to the watery July sun meekly making its way into the morning winter sky and the rain pattering across the roof; New Zealand winters were always so wet. Watery skies, watery ground, and water everywhere; I loved it.

I rolled out of bed and wandered toward the bathroom – still in my silk slip – and flicked the shower dial around to hot. A sudden screamed issued from the kitchen

"Lucina!" My step mother screeched.

I bolted for the kitchen following the sound of her high-pitched wailing. I snickered silently to myself as I rounded the corner and watched her cram herself against the wall; rolled my eyes as I walked over to let in the beautiful tawny owl that was tapping at the window. It swooped in and dropped a heavy letter on the bench making a hasty exit to get away from the increased noise.

I bit my lip nervously as I eyed the package before walking over and weighing it in my palm. Gently, I ran my fingers over the red wax seal and stared at the large coat of arms that sat atop of it. It had a large H in the centre with a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven positioned around it and 'Hogwarts' emblazoned above it. I gnawed on my lip a little harder, trying to work up the courage to open it.

A harsh snicker broke my reverie.

"That must be your letter for that exchange trip. I suppose you were too dumb to pass those aptitude tests? Pity. For me I mean, I would have been glad to see the back of you for two years. Although, I don't blame them for not wanting you – nobody else does."

She smiled at her little quip, scrunching up her carefully maintained face to display a gummy smile and challenging my temper with her cold blue eyes. She lifted her chin and flipped her platinum blonde hair over her bony exposed shoulder.

"You know what Naom -" I started angrily.

"Good morning, my beautiful ladies!" My father sang, coming down the hallway. "The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you" he said as he tapped a weathered finger on the end of my nose.

He said this every morning, even when the sun wasn't up and the sky wasn't blue; but I loved him for it. I appraised him as her meandered about the kitchen; he was growing a little more fragile in his old age. His back was a little more crooked, his hair –the same chestnut shade as mine though streaked generously with grey – lay limp and thin upon his wide head. His face was weathered and told stories of a well lived life in the form of crow's feet and deep set laugh lines. I loved my father; he radiated warmth which was infectious whenever he was in the room. He sauntered good naturedly toward my step mother and caught her by the waist in his wide, dirty hands.

"Good Morning, Naomi" he told her, as he leaned toward her.

I feigned vomiting into my cereal from my position at the breakfast bench.

"Good morning, Derek." She greeted my father in a sickly sweet, phony voice."You're dirtying my dress" she complained, as she smoothed her gaudy orange dress.

"And good morning to you" he said before wrenching me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Go-od Morn-ing, Dadd-y" I choked out before he set me back on my seat.

"What are you getting up to today, Lucina?" my father asked.

"Well, Daddy –"I began

"Her letter came today, Derek" my step mother interrupted, with a snide glance in my direction.

I watched as my father stiffened and his face hardened.

"The one from the school that wants to take my only child away from me?" he complained.

"Daddy, we've been over this..."

"I know Luce', but I'm still worried" My father, as a muggle, had little faith in the magical community (however minute it was here in New Zealand) - though accepting as he was, he was still over protective.

My mother had always been the one to embrace my magical ability; though she too was a muggle, she encouraged me to pursue education and experience. I only wish she'd been there to see more of it.

I sighed before addressing my father again."Besides daddy, I haven't even opened it, so I don't even know if worry is necessary"

My step mother quietly snickered into her coffee and I shot her a look of discontent.

I shifted off the breakfast bench stool -grabbing the heavy parchment as I left- and kissed his forehead while he harrumphed unhappily and fled to my room.

I paced in front of my bed, gnawing of my lip and periodically eyeing the letter from where it sat harmless and waiting on my bed. Puhi's green eyes followed my movement as she looked at me questioningly.

"I just can't open it." I told her.

_Just do it._ I urged myself.

I took a deep breath, pulling the air down toward my toes and sat on the bed picking up the heavy parchment. Puhi nudged my arm encouragingly before settling herself in my lap, purring.

I stared at the front of the parchment, my own name and address screaming at me in green ink. This could be my way out of here. As much as I loved my father, I despised my step mother. She was crude and treacherous; I hated the few weeks I spent at home (the other weeks of the year I spent at my magical boarding school) as much as she hated having me here. I only put up with her because –for some completely unfathomable reason- she made my father happy.

I eased my fingers gently under the wax seal and tugged.

The inside revealed several letters and a certificate. I carefully picked up the first and nervously read the first letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Stone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a part of our newly instated exchange program. As you have passed the Ministry of Magic required W.O.M.B.A.T aptitude tests, you will find yourself beginning sixth year on September 1. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_..Accepted? _I got in? I'm good enough?

I'm good enough! I'm actually good enough!

My thoughts were a jumble of excitement as I picked up Puhi, hugged her tightly before tripping over myself and running out to tell my father.

Arrangements needed to be made.


	2. The New Zealand School of Magic

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing. J.K Rowling is the messiah. That is all. **

* * *

><p>My trunk was packed –though considerably lighter than usual- for my last month at Te Kura Kaupapa mo te Mahi Atua (The New Zealand School of Magic). Puhi sat atop of it unhappily in her cat cage and I reviewed my worldly possessions before making my way outside to find my father.<p>

After a couple of minutes I found him absentmindedly running his fingers through the bird feed, distractedly feeding the doves in their aviary.

"Daddy?" I asked hesitantly, clearing my throat.

He looked up and I was shocked as I registered his red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh, Daddy." I said as I walked over to hug him tightly.

He gripped me tightly and sighed into my hair.

"I'll miss you is all" he said sadly.

"Daddy, I'm only going for a month or so and then I'll be back" I smiled at him receptively.

"For a day or so" he said grumpily – like a toddler not getting his way. "And then you'll be gone again – for two years. In another country and living with your aunt."

I'd sent an owl off to my aunt – she wasn't really my aunt, she was actually a rather eccentric old friend of my mother's who lived in a small village in the UK – to ask if I could stay with her while I was in there. Her head had appeared excitedly in our fire place –much to the horror of Naomi, who quite literally fell out of her chair – informing me that she would be delighted and looked forward toward it. I smiled fondly at her and accepted her congratulations on my acceptance; returning the sentiments.

"I know Daddy, I'm going to miss you too" I said hesitantly, my own eyes beginning to water. I was horrible at expressing my emotions – even to my father.

"Okay." He said after moment. "We'd better get going"

After an hour's drive my father and I arrived at waterfront, a few muggles were bustling around quickly trying to get out of the winter chill as soon as possible. Off to the side, near one of the piers was a small fish and chip shop.

My father lugged my huge trunk into the small doorway while I followed behind juggling Puhi's cage precariously. I greeted Ryan (the squib who ran the fish and chip shop), who had looked up hopefully before half heartedly waving a hand and muttering a quiet hello before turning back to the magazine he'd been idly flipping through. We squeezed into the small alleyway and walked down towards the pier which was impenetrable for muggles, and found 150 or so students standing with similar trunks near them chatting with friends and family. A colossal ship towered over everyone awaiting our departure.

I turned to look at my father once my trunk had been stowed in the ship. I looked up at him forlornly before awkwardly looking down, playing with the handle of Puhi's cage.

"Well... I guess I'll see you later, Daddy" I said awkwardly.

"Goodbye sweetie, I'll see you later." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Lucina!" I heard a voice echo from down the wharf.

"Hey, Tayla" I greeted my friend, as she planted a kiss on my cheek and smiled at me cheerfully.

She gripped my arm and pulled me towards the ship "Let's go find seats" she smiled.

"Okay, Bye Daddy" I said over my shoulder, while he waved chuckling.

"Goodbye, Mr. Stone" Tayla called over her shoulder, with a small flutter of her fingers.

I followed through the crowd as her shoulder-length hair swung erratically around her face as she moved agilely through the crowd – Puhi's cage colliding painfully against my knees.

Tayla was the only other magical student in my year. She was my best friend (actually she was really my only friend in New Zealand, what with being so isolated from muggle society and the magical community being so minute) and we shared everything, even the small cottage that acted as student housing. Unlike me, both of Tayla's parents were magical, as were their parents before them and their parents before them and so on and so on. Her ancestors had been gifted Maori prophets and her recorded family history told her that they had been part of the original Maori fleet coming from Hawaiki in 925 AD. She revealed a lot of her heritage in her rich brown skin and green eyes that shone out her round face as well as her talents in Divination and Astronomy. She was kind hearted, exceedingly clever and generous young woman destined for great things.

We walked through the down the ship various passage ways that we'd come to know after a few years until we found an empty cabin. I sat down and let Puhi out her cage – she immediately began to groom her fur back into a more respectable fashion all the while eyeing me irritably; she really hated that cage.

"So," began Tayla, "How was your holiday? I swear, they should give us longer than a week. It is just not enough time. I mean I had to catch up on a few assignments as well as see all the whanau and catch up on some clearing" Tayla's family 'cleared' spaces, which was ultimately blessing them with ancient Maori magic. ".. I didn't even get started on Transfiguration..." she continued, giving me the details of all that had happened in her short week at home. Distractedly, I toyed with the now worn acceptance letter from Hogwarts in my jacket pocket, letting my thoughts wonder nervously towards what her reaction might be. I started knowing on my lip.

"Hello? Luce'?" Tayla broke through my riviere.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"How was your holiday? Naomi still being Naomi-ish?" she asked, laughing.

I nodded distractedly.

"Kei Wiwi, Kei Wawa" she smiled, shaking her head at me fondly.

"_You_ are away with the fairies." I said, shooting her own remark back at her and laughing with her.

"Well, actually..." I began. "I have some news." I said smiling a small, nervous smile.

"I, uh, got accepted into that international exchange programme" I told her, biting my lip and presenting her with the letter.

She quickly got to her feet a hugged me tightly,

"Oh Luce! That's wonderful!" she gushed.

She pulled her head back and looked at me sadly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too" I said, barely meeting her eyes; I really need to work on this emotion thing.

"It's going to be so exciting! When do you leave?" she asked.

"I leave in less than a month" I said, biting my lip again.

"Oh." She said with renewed embraces before taking her seat opposite me once more.

I felt the ferry tug forward, it must be two o'clock. And we began our three and a half hour journey to the New Zealand School of Magic, excitedly discussing the various adventures ranging from likely to completely ridiculous.

When the ferry was about twenty minutes from arriving, Tayla and I got out of our seats to go out to the upper deck and watch the school come into view. Sort of a tradition of ours.

Feeling the icy wind tear through my body and my hair fan out behind me was nice, in a comforting sort of freezing way. The sun had made a rare winter appearance; just in time to set as it lazily dyed the sky a vivid red, Tayla turned and smiled at me with the red sky outlining around her head like a bloody halo. We watched as the school came into view.

The New Zealand School of Magic was situated on a small rocky isle in Auckland's Gulf Harbour. The main area – the hall, the classrooms – were several buildings clustered together and faced out to the harbour, greeting us with the promise warmth and food while the small twinkling lights of our homely cottages sparkled behind it in a neat little line along the coast, overlooking the bay. This was all –ofcourse- impervious to muggles; though with the island being a nature reserve visitors were scarce and should a muggle venture too closely, they simply forgot why they were there in the first place.

We felt our selves jostle slightly as the ferry gently came to a stop and made our way down to the wharf with the other masses of students. As we descended onto the wharf with rest of the student body, I began the short walk up the rocky cliff face alone while Tayla went to tend to her prefect duties.

I strolled slowly up the small winding pathway that lead to the main building, stroking Puhi while she huddled into me away from the chill. I took in everything for the last time.

I looked around at the many different students going about their business, chatting excitedly and moving animatedly. I turned to look at the wide expanse of ocean once I reached the top. The ocean stretched out in a vast expanse of blue, small rocky isles littered the sea sticking out haphazardly. It shimmered slightly in the setting sun while the wind gently stirred the surface. Birds flew to their rocky sea-side nests – settling in for the night. The long stretch of white sand lined the shore of the darkening blue sea and fluffy toitoi plants blew cheerfully in the breeze.

I sighed quietly and turned away. I was really going to miss this place. While the rest of the student body headed into the main hall, I veered off towards the rows of cottages.

The cottages were cosy little two bedroom nooks and were arranged so that the female student body were on one side of the island while boys were on the other. I walked slowly down the worn cobblestone pathway till I came to the familiar cottage that Tayla and I shared.

I gazed at the cosy little dwelling from the end of its cobblestone pathway. A ran my fingers over the names Tayla and I had engraved into the charming baby blue muggle letterbox that we'd put up back in third year in an attempt to personalise our cookie cutter cottage. It now had little collections of wild daffodils decorating the base of the letterbox, I pushed the little red flag back down as I opened the little hatch and pulled out a small stack of envelopes. I turned to look at the cottage; a plume of smoke chugged merrily out of the brick chimney that adorned the terracotta shingled roof. The pale pathway matched the cottage's sandy stonework – currently dyed a soft pink from the setting sun - perfectly while an evergreen vine wound its way up the left side of our cottage and framed the inset white bedroom windows that sat above adorable little flower boxes – white roses outside mine and frangipani outside Tayla's – that bloomed in their respective seasons. I strolled down the pathway, mourning the fact that I would never again see the wild flowers that bloomed down this pathway and their heady scent that saturated the air in spring time. I turned the brass key in the matching white door's lock and shuffled inside. The front room was flooded with comforting warmth from the fire that crackled merrily in the hearth – Puhi jumped down, stretched lazily in front of the fire and basked in the warmth. Squashy armchairs lined the walls under the bright lamps that we had spent many late nights studying (not really) and talking the night away.

I turned off toward the right walked into my bedroom and I collapsed onto my bed, looking around at the yellow walls and dark furniture. My trunk sat waiting to be unpacked in front of my mahogany wardrobe while my bedside table held a collection of knick knacks – a few candles, a picture of my parents and a conch shell that I'd found during an early morning walk along the shore.

I was really, really, _really_ going to miss this. I let a few tears glide down my cheeks as I thought over my years here before sighing and getting up to go to dinner.

I walked slowly into the hall and glanced around at the large round tables the students were seated at. The large hall was decorated modestly with a few thick pale candles in their wrought iron holders and arched windows were placed intermediately around the room. Large Maori carvings accented the place, tying it into the marae that stood next door.

Tayla was sitting at one of the round tables near the front of the hall chatting with one of her fellow prefects; I made my way over to them and sat down quietly with a smile in greeting at everyone else at the table.

Before any real conversation could begin our Headmistress, Professor Araki stood clearing her throat.

"Welcome back to another exciting term my young leaders." She said with a smile.

"I hope you all enjoyed the short winter holiday and are ready to fill the three baskets of knowledge and gain greater enlightenment through education"

She always said things like this (a lot of the time I had to refrain from rolling my eyes). She was very philosophical and liked to use Maori metaphors in her speeches. This metaphor stemmed from the Maori legend where the God,Tane obtained the three baskets of knowledge (Tua-uri, Aro-Nui, and Tua-Atea) from the heavens and brought them back down to share with humanity.

After some quiet murmurs, she knocked her fist loudly on the table and we joined her in a quick prayer; blessing the food before a delicious spread appeared on the table before us.

When we were full and ready for sleep, Tayla and I made our way towards our cottage. I stared up the moon as we walked admiring its beauty.

"I never got your fascination with the moon" Tayla mumbled quietly.

"I love everything about it" I told her, not looking away from it. "I love that it can be so far away, yet feel so close. I love that somewhere, someone will look at the same moon at some point regardless of their age, gender or anything else. It's an equaliser – it doesn't change no matter where you are" I glanced at her sideways with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly at me

"Yeah, yeah Confucius" she said sarcastically as she unlocked the front door and walked inside.

I laughed as I said goodnight to her, before scooping up Puhi and heading off to bed.

The following day brought with it a mixture of chaos and excitement while students busied themselves with beginning of term classes. I idly made my way through my classes checking off with each teacher the requirements of my leaving for my exchange. When the end of classes finally rolled around Tayla and I made our way to the Headmistresses office, my letters from Hogwarts clutched tightly in my hand.

I knocked quietly before walking into her small office.

"Kia Ora, Girls." She greeted us warmly. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Professor" I began, "I've recently been accepted into a overseas magical exchange programme"

"Ahh yes. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said looking at me knowingly.

"You already know?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, naturally they sent me an owl for a reference as well as an owl informing me of your acceptance"

"Oh" I said dumbly

"So are you excited?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes and nervous" I laughed breathlessly.

"Well I must warn you, the way they practice magic in the UK is very different than down here"

"Really? Different in what way?" Tayla asked interestedly.

"Well, for example, they use wands"

"Oh yeah, I saw that on my equipment list and wondered what that was" I said quietly, casting a quizzical glance at Tayla who merely shrugged.

"Yes well I hardly expect you girls to know being that we practice wandless magic here. But a wand is a magical instrument which allows a witch or wizard to channel their magical powers, magic is considerably easier to perform and more powerful with a wand however being that we have never used wands in New Zealand, we do not have a wand maker to supply them." she said simply.

"Oh." We said in chorus.

"In addition to the magical incantation we already use with wandless magic, a specific movement of the wand is used in conjunction with the incantation to perform spells." She continued. "Hogwarts campus is considerably larger than our school but I can assure you, Lucina, Albus Dumbledore is a wonderful wizard and Hogwarts is run exceedingly well"

"You've been there?" I asked incredulously.

She laughed, "Long ago, yes. I visited to teach a lecture on wandless magic" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well i hoped you enjoyed this next chapter. :)  
><strong>

**The next will be up shortly, please continue to read & review.**


	3. GoodByes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always i claim none of the wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling. Thank You to those who continue to read this. As always, enjoy reading and please review :)**

The next month slipped quickly by and before I knew it, It was time to say goodbye. I rose with the sun that morning and slipped out of bed into a warm set of clothes before ambling my way down to the shore; strolling down the beach and watching the sun rise and dye the sky a paint pot of purples and yellows and reds. I sank slowly to the soft white sand running my fingers through the fine powder and welcoming in the day with the chirping birds for the last time.

I watched the clear blue tide ebb and flow before making my way back up to the cottage to carefully pack my trunk once again. Tayla was up by the time I got back; hunched over her bowl of cereal pushing it around the bowl rather than eating it. She looked up at me a smiled at me sadly, silently, I walked over to her and but my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she sobbed into my shoulder.

I let tears flow freely down my face as I shakily returned her sentiments.

She took a deep breath and scrubbed her hand under her eyes after a few minutes. Before letting go of me and getting up murmuring, "I'll be right back"

"Okay" I said quietly, wiping any stray tears away from the underside of my eyes and blinking back fresh ones.

Tayla returned then with a small flax bag in her hands. She presented it to me with a timid smile; gently I took it from her and fingered the flax gently.

"What..." I began, looking down at the bag.

"Just open it" she said quietly.

I peered inside and saw a small black box; tenderly I slid the box out and pinched the lid in my fingers. My breath caught as I took in the beautiful greenstone pendant that sat nestled in the white silk. It was an intricately twisted piece of greenstone that crossed over in once in the middle and met at the bottom in a curved never ending line – similar to figure eight. I looked up at Tayla through bleary eyes.

"It's a Pikorua – the twist" she told me before continuing "The single cross over in the middle represents you and I coming together no matter how far apart we may be, while the crossover represents our bond as friendship in the highs and lows. It has no beginning and no end because it's eternal. 'Waiho I te toipoto, Kaua I te toiroa' Let us stay close and not wide apart" She finished tearily.

At this point, I was bawling. Wordlessly I got up and hugged her tightly.  
>After a minute or so, Tayla cleared her throat and quietly hiccoughed an excuse to leave. I dabbed my index finger under my eyes; I hated crying in front of people. I took a deep steadying breath and toyed with the pendant again, marvelling at its emerald smoothness before easing it out of its box and slipping the thin black chord over my head. I pulled the slip knots till it hovered above my heart, and the pendant smouldered softly. I smiled to myself pleased that it was meant for me.<p>

I went back to my room to pack the last of my things. Carefully, I cleared out the debris that littered the bottom of my drawers; placing my folded clothes into my trunk. I walked over to my bedside table, picking up my candles, the conch shell and the picture frame of my parents. I ran my fingers over my mother's kind face smiling out at me – I missed her so much. She was kind, she was sweet; I remember her clean flowery scent like when it's just rained on a spring morning. I placed the ornate picture frame into a stretch of bubble wrap and lay it safely into my trunk. I heaved a heavy sigh before raising my hands, muttering a quick levitation spell and making my way toward the headmistress's office.

I knocked shyly on the Professor Araki's office before entering.

"Ah Lucina" she said smiling warmly

"Hello Professor" I mumbled, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"There are few things I must talk to you about before you leave" she began as I swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" I said locking my eyes on the floor.

"Firstly, I have recently received this from your aunt" she said, I flicked my eyes up at her to see her holding a long floaty white quill that quivered in the insignificant breeze.

"This is a portkey, it will take you from your home tomorrow afternoon to just outside the small village your aunt lives in" She said offering it to me – I took it gently with a muttered thank-you.

"Secondly I wish to present to you with this" she said holding out a woven flax bag – inside the bag was another bag and inside that one was another each decorated with a small Maori carving.

"They represent the three baskets of knowledge, I am giving them to you in hope that you remember the importance of knowledge and that you stay grounded" she continued with a small smile.

"Thank – You" I said reverently.

Tayla burst through the door at that point panting and sighing with relief when she saw me.

"Oh good. I thought I'd missed you" she announced.

"No, Miss Stone will be leaving shortly, but there is one last thing you should know" our headmistress said seriously.

I narrowed my eyes warily and flicked my eyes over to my best friend who wore the same expression.

"There is an impending doom lingering over the UK. Dark forces are at work at this very moment – and are constantly growing stronger. So I implore you to be cautious." She said, her blue eyes burning.

"I will, professor" I said, uncertain of what else I was supposed to say.

Tayla had worry etched deeply into her face as I cast her reassuring weak smile – which she ignored.

"Well, you had better be on your way" the professor said after an instant; raising her hands gracefully so that my trunk and Puhi's empty cat cage floated into the wide fire place ready for my departure.

I nodded before turning to Tayla and was promptly winded by a hug.

"Promise me you'll write." She said shakily.

"Every week" I promised.

"Okay" she said unsteadily, her eyes watering.

"Okay" I mimicked, stepping into the fire and grabbing a handful of shimmering silver floo powder.

"Goodbye and Good Luck" Professor Araki said, smiling broadly.

"Thank-You"

"Bye Luce', love you" Tayla said, tears now slipping slowly down her face

"Bye, love you too. " I said before forcefully throwing the floo powder at my feet and announcing my home address.

The last thing I saw was the smiling, bleary face of my best friend blur out of sight at the airy green flames whisked me away.

I stepped out of the fireplace brushing myself off onto the carpet. (Puhi had bolted and disappeared; she hated the floo network). I heaved my trunk onto the ugly green carpet tha t Naomi had chosen when she's redecorated my parents' home.

Before I could retreat to my room a loud tutting caught my attention.

Naomi stood in the doorway clutching a glass in her taloned hand.

"You've ruined the carpet" she said angrily.

I stared down at the revolting carpet to see a fine dusty powder covering it.

"It's an improvement if you ask me" I stated with a shrug.

That did it.

Naomi advanced on me, her cold eyes flashing with anger. She grabbed my forearm and pulled me roughly toward her placing her lips near my ear.

"I will be so delighted to see you gone; I hope you never come back. You are a freak and were it up to me you never would come back; from that freak show carnival you call a school or anywhere."

I yanked my arm out her grip heatedly and turned on my heel.

"Believe me, if it weren't for my father I wouldn't see you either" I said coolly over my shoulder as I walked to my room.

My room has pretty much empty; just the basic things – a bed, a set of mahogany drawers and a desk I'd out grown. There were a few personal touches here and there; a feathered russet dream catcher which hung against my headboard and a small pink plant pot figurine. I picked up the little ornament and studied it. It had a small upturned pink pot plant for a body with a four small string limbs attached to its base and sides, a small wooden head topped with light curly brown hair smiled warmly at me while 'no rain, no rainbows' shined positively from its chest in cute script. My mother had given me this on my tenth birthday – it had been the last thing she'd given to me.

As I placed it into my trunk my father knocked quietly at the door.

"Oh, Hi Daddy"

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Yeah, good. You?" I said distractedly as took my folded clothes out of my drawers and slipped them into my trunk.

"Yeah, good. How was school?" he asked, watching me move around as he took a seat on my bed.  
>"It was good. Got everything checked off, Professor Araki gave me this - I said holding up the white quill – that'll take me to Aunt Belinda's tomorrow afternoon and I've said my goodbyes" I finished sadly, running my fingers across the necklace Tayla had given me.<p>

"That's pretty" he said noticing my movement "Speaking of parting gifts..." he trailed off, getting off my bed.

He returned shortly afterward with a long red box and a long thin envelope wrapped up in his large hands.

"This is for you. I was told to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday but being that this is a milestone of sorts for you. I'm giving it to you to take away and open when you think you're ready. Inside this envelope is a letter from your mother." He said sadly, before handing both to me.

"Thank you, daddy" I said dropping the shirt in my hands and walking over to hug him where he sat on his perch on my bed.

He hugged me back tightly.

"I'll miss you Kiddo"

"I'll miss you too daddy"

After an early morning of biting my tongue around Naomi and spending a much needed day with my father; the afternoon seemed to surprise us and suddenly it was time to leave.

The long white quill that I'd been given began to emit a bright blue glow which indicated it was almost time.

I stood in the lounge, holding my father's hand and the quill in the other for a few minutes before releasing it after all he wouldn't be coming with me and it was fast approaching 5:12. My trunk and Puhi were going separately by floo, directly to my aunt's house.

So this was goodbye. I took in the living room that I'd grown up in, taken my first steps, met Puhi as a kitten, played, laughed and cried for the last time.

"It's almost time daddy" I said sadly, tears beginning to trickle down my cheek.

He crushed me in a bear hug for the last time before releasing me and stepping well away.

"I love you, remember, the sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you" he smiled a watery smile a dabbed his red rimmed eyes.

"I love you too" I said unsteadily "Goodbye, Daddy"

"Goodbye, Lucina" he said.

I felt a tug somewhere behind my navel propel me into blackness leaving New Zealand behind.

When the light reappeared, it was dim as I felt myself slam painfully into the hard earth.

I picked myself up, coughing and dusting dirt off of my jumper. A large sign announced the beginning of the town boundary in neat elegant script:

_'Godric's Hollow'_


	4. Godric's Hollow

I looked around at the sleepy picturesque township that sat nestled into the landscape; the rising sun staining the sky lavender.

A small light bobbed from a distance and I heard an excited "Lucina!" ring out delightfully in the early morning air. Seconds later my Aunt 'Linda appeared in front of me, a wide smile upon her kind face.

"Hi Aunt 'Linda" I said gleefully as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, Dear! How are you?" she asked resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm fantastic. You?" I asked her as I breathed her sweet spicy scent she smelled like freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

"Oh I'm fine dear" she said as she hooked an arm through mine and we began walking back to her house.

My Aunt Belinda was a little younger than my father and lived alone in a small home her family had bought her for when she began working at the British Ministry of Magic as an Oblivator. Her family was reasonably wealthy as her brother, Bertie was a great confectioner and had – accidently- invented an every flavour jelly bean formula; Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Though we didn't have them in New Zealand, she'd sent me a few boxes for my birthday a few years back but after unluckily going for three peppers, soap and dirt flavoured ones I'd given up on them and offered them to Tayla who was lucky enough to pick out flavours like watermelon and candyfloss.

We walked arm in arm through the streets like old friends though I hadn't actually seen her in over four years. I'd known my aunt for as long as I could remember; my mother had met her while on her OE in a teashop in London and the two had had a strong friendship since.

This place was very different to New Zealand; for one thing it was summer. The houses sat lining the wide streets each adorned with its own front yard and fencing. I admired how diverse the old houses were as their sleepy occupants awoke slowly. Summer flowers began to open lazily, absorbing the misty early sunlight while large ancient trees stretched their tired limbs shaking out their leaves. Godric's Hollow was a quaint town made up of numerous houses and a small collection of comfortingly familiar stores which sold things like groceries and mended dresses as well as a post-office and pub. A peculiar looking church stood amongst the ghoulish towering headstones of the kissing gated cemetery.

Aunt 'Linda and I arrived at her street after about five minutes or so, turning onto a cul-de-sac before coming to rest outside her charming home.

Her little two storey home was painted a buttery yellow and decorated with old Edwardian bottle green detailing that wrapped around the corners and edges while billowy white curtains decorated the green framed window panes. A porch overhung the front of the house with comfortable looking white deck chairs resting to the right of the pale front door. The house's front yard was a collection of lavender and tulips surrounded by miscellaneous jigsaw puzzled rocks which formed a line along either side of the gravel stone pathway all the way from the white picket fence and red letter box to the porch's front steps. This house was gorgeous and I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.

We walked through the front door and the delightful smell of cinnamon rolls wafted more strongly from the open plan kitchen. I tripped on my trunk that lay waiting near the front door as I wandered toward the living room; Puhi's cage sat empty beside the couch as she lay idly sprawled across the sofa chair, already at home. I walked over to her and stroked her purring head softly.

"They arrived about five minutes before I came to find you" my aunt said nodding toward my trunk and wandering toward the kitchen.

"Puhi seems comfortable" I noted laughing as I followed her toward the kitchen.

"Yes, very" she said laughing with me as I turned the corner.

The kitchen was a large expanse of white cupboards decorated with diminutive gold handles. Plants hung above the window sill in large pot plants and little jars of herbs littered the windowsill basking in the sunlight streaming in through the large picture window.

Aunt 'Linda tied a purple apron over her floaty summer dress which covered her towering frame, her light ash brown hair hung in loose curls just below her shoulder framing her rosy cheeked dimpled face. My eyes followed her as she glided around the kitchen pulling things from the fridge and flicking at them with a long stick. Was that...? Is that a...?

"Is that a wand?" I asked my aunt interestedly.

"Hm?" she asked, obviously not listening before turning to face me holding it in her hand.

"Is that a wand?" I asked again, eyeing the pale length of wood.

She looked dumbstruck for a moment before understanding dawned on her.

"Oh right, wandless magic" she murmured before speaking more loudly "Yeah it is, I forget you don't have them" she chortled as she flicked it expertly and with a flourish finished breakfast, placing a large omelette, toast and juice in front of me as she asked "would you like to see it?"

"Uhh, sure." I said, taking it from her proffered palm. It was about the length of my forearm and was made of a smooth beige wood. I gave it a small testing flick and promptly shattered one of the large hanging pot plants. Shocked, I quickly placed the wand back onto counter looking wide eyed at my aunt.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" I said, as I flicked my fingers over at the mess with a muttered _Reparo._

"Don't worry about it" she said laughing, as the pot plant jumped back immediately to its original perfection."By the way dear, you aren't supposed to use magic outside of school" she informed me.

"Oh, sorry." I said again, dipping my head.

"That's alright dear, you didn't know' (yes I did) 'We'll have to have to go to Diagon Alley and get you a wand – amongst other things." She said. "And by the looks of it, your quite a powerful witch" she added with a smile.

"Uh, sure. Thanks" I muttered, humbled.

I was horrible, absolutely horrible at taking compliments and usually had to stop myself from contradicting whoever was kind enough to compliment me.

I spent the next two hours chatting to my aunt about the huge underground wizarding community here in Britain. I was riveted. She promised to teach me everything once I was of age when I voiced my insecurities about being new to all of this. We went on like this for hours until the sun was well and truly up at about one in the afternoon.

I yawned widely, rubbing my tired eyes.

"You should get some rest, you've had a long day" My aunt said in a motherly sort of way.

"No, I'm just running on New Zealand time – it's one in the morning over there. I've just got ... Portkey lag. I'll have to adjust eventually" I said, yawning again.

"Portkey lag?" she said, chuckling at my made up term. "All the same, go and lie on the couch for a while, I'll get on to lunch"

She pulled me out of the chair and shoved me toward the couch throwing a blanket over me as I lay down. I could see why Puhi became instantly at ease. The wide couch was like an expanse of plushy marshmallow. Gratefully, I rested my head against a squashy pillow and despite what I'd just said, promptly fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

When I woke up again it was utterly dark. I rolled sleepily off the couch and walked around to the kitchen in search of water. The moon shone out at me from inside the picture window colouring the plants a pastel green. I turned and walked to find my trunk; tripping on something hard in the darkness. "Found it." I muttered into the shadows as I plunged my hands into the many folds of fabric before locating the comforting softness of my sweatpants. I changed out of my short summer skirt I'd been wearing and shoved my sock covered feet into my shoes and slipping out the front door into the moon and streetlight illuminated darkness.

I walked down the pathway cringing at the loud sound of the gravel crunching and the squeaky hinges of the garden gate as I opened it and stared up at my old (almost) round friend. It looked just as it had back in New Zealand; same imperfect craters, same bright glow, same familiar comforting feeling. I wondered if Tayla had looked at it from the cottage, or if Daddy had from home.

I began to stroll down to the end of Aunt 'Linda's street when the most enticing sound floated toward me. It rode on the warm summer air, hitching and falling as I turned and floated after it. It was unlike anything I'd ever heard before – a kind of mesmerizing siren song. I rounded a moonlight corner to find a house perched on a hill behind a large front yard littered with trees. Behind the wrought iron gates an oak tree stood tall and proud; in that tree sat a young man.

One of his long legs dangled over the edge of the broad branch he was on while the other was hitched up as he rested his broad, lean torso against the trunk of the oak. His fingers lightly held onto a bamboo pan pipe, expertly sliding it beneath his shadowed face. So this was where that hypnotic melody was coming from. I continued to stare at the striking young man – trying to make out his face that hid beneath shadows. I stepped a little closer and heard my clumsy feet crush a large stick with a noisy snap. The young man leaned forward, whipping his head around. For a moment I saw his eyes; they were the colour of moonlight on the sea – a sort of pearly grey. I gasped and turned, hurriedly moving as quickly as I could away from there and blushing embarrassingly.

It took me a little while to figure out where I was and how to get back but after three wrong turns and four right ones I found my aunt's house and hurried inside. As I lay back down on the couch and drifted into sleep I let that hypnotic melody carry me along into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Sorry for the rather short chapter. I've already written the fifth so I'll put that one up in a couple days :)  
>Primarily, I update this story on another fanfic website so it's got one more chapter there. Although i haven't updated in months, hopefully my writer's block will pass. Motivation has been elusive lately.<br>**

**Anywaaaaays. Personal blather over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up soon :)  
><strong>


End file.
